Dreamscape
by myfavoriteloser
Summary: When she found him hunched over in a dank alley, shivering in the pouring rain, she thought he had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Then he reared up, eyes reflecting death, and took a bite out of her neck.


_**Whooo, another story I won't update for two thousand years!**_

_**I'm terribly ill and since I've been ill, all I really did was lay in bed (or well…the couch) reading Bamon stories until the five different meds I'm taking finally put me to sleep.**_

_**But yah, I caught the fever and now I'm writing this. **_

_**It's rated M mostly because I'm paranoid now, after two of my stories were deleted.**_

* * *

_**Dreamscape**_

_When she found him hunched over in a dank alley,_

_shivering in the pouring rain, she thought he had to be the_

_most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Then he reared up, eyes_

_reflecting death, and took a bite out of her neck._

_**Chapter One: **__Ode to the Good Girl_

* * *

Bonnie remembered when she used to be the good girl.

She wished she could say she had no idea when things changed, or that they did because of reasons beyond her control, but she couldn't without lying through her perfectly white teeth. She knew the very first time she traded in her tunics for halters and her jeans for minis what she was doing. She knew that skipping class, taking Acid, falling into bed with strangers, and sneaking out in the middle of the night for parties thrown by people twice her age was leading her life into a downward spiral.

…But she also knew that it would make her parents pay for splitting up when she needed them together.

She'd admit that her father was unfairly getting the shorter end of the stick. He actually wanted to keep her, unlike The-Bitch-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named that walked out the front door without so much as a backwards glance and started a new family the first chance she got. Her father loved her unconditionally, and she was paying him back by greying his hair and making him feel guilty enough about to the whole situation to practically hand over his wallet on a silver platter. But at the time she had thought him a necessary casualty, and she had to keep thinking of him that way so she wouldn't be disgusted with herself.

Bonnie found that she was almost-but-not-quite disgusted with herself a lot these days, and that the people she once called friends wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole. She could clearly recall the summer before junior year, when she would spend long evenings babbling about nothing with Elena and Caroline, the two people she used to think would never leave her. They had high hopes for the 11th grade. Caroline was going to finally be the varsity cheer-captain, Elena was going to "do the deed" with Matt, and Bonnie was going to try out for the Mystic Falls Lady Wolf dance team. Now three months into the year, Elena's parents were dead, her kid brother Jeremy was a regular face on Bonnie's scene, Caroline scrambled to latch on to any shred of normalcy she could find, and Bonnie looked like a drama queen for going off the deep end because of a divorce when her best friend's family was destroyed forever. Bonnie found that she almost-but-not-quite-hated-them more often than she did herself, so she made new friends-but-not-really. One of them was Tyler Lockwood.

He had a thing for her even before she flipped, and when she did, he became nearly obsessed. He followed her around like a lost puppy, always sticking his nose into her business and threatening any guy that he noticed was showing interest in her. It was irritating, but she put up with it because he had connections. She entered the fast crowd as "Tyler's Girl." It didn't take long for everyone to see that Tyler was actually "Bonnie's Bitch." He did whatever she wanted, when she wanted: no questions asked. And if anyone gave her trouble, he beat the shit out of them: no questions asked.

Tonight was one of those nights that showed Bonnie why she still kept him around. Apparently, Katherine Pierce was throwing an invite-only birthday bash for her boyfriend Stefan a few towns over, and Tyler got one, along with a plus bring-whoever-the-fuck-you-want. If there was one thing Katherine was known for (besides being a vindictive bitch), it was her parties. You haven't had a good time until you've been to one, and this would be Bonnie's first.

It was Friday and her dad wasn't home, so Bonnie flounced out the front door half clothed and already mildly intoxicated from the stash hidden up in her room. Tyler's vintage 1971 Buick GS was waiting in the driveway with its usual passengers getting cosy in the back. She slid into the passenger's seat, wiggling her fingers in greeting at Jeremy and Matt's sister, Vicki Donovan, through the rear-view mirror.

"Hey, Gorgeous." Vicki purred back, resting her head on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Sorry we're late," Jeremy replied, rolling his eyes, "I had a hard time sneaking past Mama Bear Elena."

It felt weird laughing at Elena's expense with Jeremy, but Bonnie shrugged it off as Tyler leaned over for a kiss. She turned her head; his lips brushed her cheek.

"How about you focus on getting us to the party before all the fun is over, doll?" a chorus of "ooh!" erupted from the backseat, and Tyler scowled.

"You're a fucking tease." he slammed his foot on the gas.

..

..

..

It took them an hour and a half to make it to Fells Church. They got high and sang horribly off key to pop songs on the radio to pass time, and Bonnie remembered somewhere in her haze-filled mind why she actually liked hanging out with them and being Bad Girl Bonnie sometimes.

The Salvatore mansion was lit up like the Fourth of July by the time they finally arrived. More people than Bonnie had ever seen anywhere were loitering drunkenly on the front lawn, swaying to the beat of house music blaring from somewhere inside. Tyler was by her side the moment she stepped foot out of the car, slipping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. She didn't pull away, but she made a face at Jeremy when he wasn't looking; Jeremy laughed.

They couldn't take a step without a random partygoer greeting Tyler like they were best friends. Tyler offered them all the same cool nod and half-assed "What's up, bro?" Some of the girls seemed a little offended: he didn't notice. They also gave Bonnie dirty looks; she didn't care.

"Katherine's probably inside, sitting on a throne built by underclassmen that were desperate for an invitation, basking in the glory of her party even though it's supposed Stefan's night." he chuckled.

"Is she that bad?" Vicki asked, glaring over her shoulder at a senior chick that _accidentally _brushed shoulders with Jeremy.

"You have no idea."

The inside of the mansion was huge, and it was still so packed that there was hardly any room to move. The mass of sweaty, dancing bodies made quick work of them, bumping their small group in opposite directions. Bonnie wasn't very bent out of shape about it. She was planning to ditch them anyway, because she couldn't very well do anything with Tyler constantly breathing down her neck and frightening away the masses.

She melded easily into the crowd, picking up the beat with the ease of a natural dancer. Someone handed her a cup and she drank from it without a second thought about who had done it or what was in it or what it might do to her later. She was entirely in the moment, and for that moment, it was about more than just getting back at her estranged parents; it was about feeling alive.

Bonnie didn't know how long she'd been dancing, but her legs felt like jelly and whatever was in that cup was making her see neon colours. She stumbled to the edge of the crowd, eyes darting around for someone she didn't know and could kill time with until there wasn't six of everything twirling around her. Her gaze stopped on a green-eyed guy lounging in the corner by the snack table. He was dressed rather classy compared to the teenagers surrounding him, and a glittering blue top-hat with the words "BIRTHDAY BOY" written across the front in silver and confetti erupting from the top sat on his head. It was Stefan.

She began making her way over to him, and he immediately zeroed in on her approach. He took a graceful sip from his red Solo cup, watching her with an intensity that made her fight the urge to squirm.

"You don't seem to be having a lot of fun for it to be your party." he smiled.

"It's Katherine's party, not mine. My birthday was just an excuse for her to go all out."

"That she did." Bonnie whistled. She leaned against the wall next to him.

"I don't think I've seen you around before." Stefan replied casually, although she could see the curiousness glinting in his eyes when he glanced at her.

"I came with Tyler." he made a noise of acknowledgement and took another swig from his drink.

"You must be Bonnie then. He talks about you a lot when he visits with his parents, you know."

"Yeah," she sighed, "he'd be like the older brother I never had if he wasn't trying to get in my pants all the time."

Stefan snorted into his cup.

"I would be scarred for life if my brother was constantly trying to have his way with me." he seemed a little sad after that, and the two of them fell into an almost solemn silence.

"Am I sensing some problems in Brotherville?" she asked finally. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Brotherville?"

"You know, where the brothers go."

"I guess you could say that." he said with a crooked grin.

"He's been gone for a few days now. It's not really anything new; he takes off a lot. I was just hoping he'd at least come back for my birthday…" he trailed off, a strange expression taking over his face.

"But at the same time you weren't?" he opened his mouth, probably to rebuke her statement, but closed it again in defeat.

"I think something is going on between him and Katherine."

"Well, have you ever thought of giving her a taste of her own medicine?"

"Revenge is not the basis of a healthy relationship." he returned lightly, as if chastising a small child.

"And neither is sleeping around with your boyfriend's brother." he didn't have anything to say to that, so he drank some more.

They slipped into quietness again, but this time Stefan was thoughtful.

"Do you want to…go somewhere?" he seemed hesitant to ask.

"You're the Birthday Boy." she shrugged.

Bonnie faintly wondered if she was about to do something really stupid; she was too whatever to care.

In a flurry of motion they were in his room. He mentioned something about how Katherine always found her way back home after the parties, usually with someone else but she thought he didn't know, before pulling Bonnie into a searing kiss. She could feel the emotion behind it, and she knew instantly that it was all wrong. He was desperate to make Katherine see how important their relationship was and how much they meant to each other: so desperate that he was willing to take advice from the worst possible person. Bonnie's own life was a mess, how the hell was she supposed to fix his? And maybe that's the reason she kissed him back just as fiercely, tearing at his clothes and whispering things she wouldn't remember come morning in his ear.

She'd already ruined herself; why not take someone else down with her?

..

..

..

Bonnie wasn't sure where she was when she woke up, but it was pretty obvious that she would be taking the Walk of Shame.

Her head was pounding like a bass drum, and there were a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist just tightly enough to feel her presence but loose enough for her to wiggle free. She tumbled out of bed, landing on the carpeted floor in a heap of sluggish limbs. The person she could now make out as Stefan stirred but did not wake, mumbling his girlfriend's name before falling back into the realm of slumber.

It was still dark, so she fumbled around a bit in search of her clothes. When she was fully dressed and as presentable as she could possibly look after a romp in the hay, she turned to leave, planning to disappear and never show her face again, but she found herself grabbing the pen from the nightstand by his bed and scribbling a message for him on his hand.

_Happy Birthday_

_(571)-555-1358_

She left the room not really expecting him to call her later. She figured he would have come to his senses by the time he woke and that he would tell Katherine everything because he seemed like that kind of guy. He was going to regret it, she was sure, but she was more worried about how she was going to get home since everyone save for a few unconscious people that she didn't know was gone and she had left her phone at home. She decided to walk. She was too not sober to realise that if Fells Church was an hour and a half away from Mystic Falls by car, there was no way she would make it on foot, and she probably should _not_ be walking around a town she didn't know in the dark while wearing party clothes. So she wandered around, her frazzled mind believing that she was making progress when she really wasn't. Then it started to rain, and she started to run. Bonnie thought she had a specific destination in mind but she didn't really. She just kept running until she heard a sound.

It was one of those sounds that you usually don't pay much attention to: a slight rustling of paper that could have easily been the wind. But when you're walking alone at night and the noise wafts from the opening of a dark, creepy alley, that sound can be rather scary even to an inebriated mind like hers. Unlike a sober mind, however, your first thought might be "Let's go investigate," instead of, "Run like hell," and that's exactly what she did.

She crept into the alley, heels swinging in her hands and wide green eyes blinking owlishly. It took a while for her sight to adjust properly in the darkness. She could make out the form of a man huddled in the back with his knees drawn to his chest. He was hugging himself tightly and shivering (even though his black leather jacket seemed perfectly warm, in her opinion). He looked up suddenly, as if heard her thought, and she was met with the most startling blue eyes she'd ever seen. He was pale (because that jacket obviously wasn't enough to shelter him from the rain and he was probably catching a cold, in her opinion), and the dark locks plastered to his forehead made them stand out even more. But they were wild and feral and sad and for some reason they reminded her of Stefan's. He was so beautiful that she wanted to cry. She wondered if that's why he looked so sad too, since she was positive that being so perfect must have been lonely.

She knew when his eyes bled black and his teeth morphed into fangs and ugly veins appeared around his eyes that she should probably do something, but she couldn't stop thinking about how pretty he'd been.

Or the fact that Good Girl Bonnie wouldn't have been in this mess at all.

..

..

..

_**And there is the end of the first chapter.**_

_**There are probably typos in there somewhere…I might fix them later.**_


End file.
